Amour perdu suite de Souvenir
by Emmatheancien
Summary: John tente de noyer sa tristesse dans l’alcool suite à la mort d’Elisabeth, mais c’est sans compter Rodney qui veut l’aider à ne pas sombrer.


Amour perdu

**Résumé : **John tente de noyer sa tristesse dans l'alcool suite à la mort d'Elisabeth, mais c'est sans compter Rodney qui veut l'aider à ne pas sombrer.

**Genre :** triste, romance Shweir

**Note :** suite à la demande de plusieurs revieweses, j'ai continué la fic « Souvenir », j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Les enterrements, il détestait cela car ils signifiaient l'ultime au revoir à la personne aimée. Et il en avait tellement fait : des amis, des collègues, de la famille, mais jamais quelqu'un dont il était tombé amoureux. Mais cela lui faisait autant mal car pour lui, Elisabeth était une amie, une sœur, mais elle ne sera jamais son amante, son amour.

Il était passé par toutes sortes d'émotions depuis sa mort et maintenant que tout était fini, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion.

Durant l'enterrement, il n'avait pas pleuré, il ne voulait pas que les autres voient sa détresse. Il voulait leur montrer qu'il était fort. Mais contrairement à lui, les autres personnes présentent pendant la cérémonie avaient osé montrer leurs émotions, leur tristesse.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait seul dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il n'avait pas voulu rester au SGC, les autres lui rappelaient trop le souvenir d'Elisabeth. Il avait loué une chambre d'un hôtel situé à une trentaine de kilomètres de la base, ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait à John. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. L'oublier. Il s'était acheté une bouteille de whisky et allait se servir un verre lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Il leva la tête mais ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait voir personne.

Rodney : John, c'est Rodney. Je sais que vous êtes là !

John : Fichez moi la paix MacKay !

Rodney : Ne me faites pas poireauter et laisser moi entrer, j'ai froid !

John grogna mais se leva et ouvrit la port au canadien. Rodney se tenait devant, les yeux encore rouges : la cérémonie avait eu lieux quelques heures auparavant.

John : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Rodney : Je…je me faisais du souci pour vous.

John : J'ai déjà des parents Rodney, merci bien.

Il referma la porte mais Rodney passa sa main dans l'ouverture de la porte et la rouvrit.

Rodney (autoritaire) : John, arrêtez de faire l'imbécile et laissez moi entrer.

John le regarda puis s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Rodney murmura un merci et entra en regardant la pièce autour de lui. Il soupira.

Rodney : Vous auriez pu choisir un hôtel plus classe…

John leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Il se rasseya à la place où il était tout à l'heure et commença à se servir un verre. Rodney n'avait toujours pas bougé et se tenait debout derrière lui.

John : Vous n'allez pas rester debout toute la nuit quand même, venez vous asseoir.

Rodney acquiesça puis s'asseya en face de John. Ce dernier lui demanda s'il voulait un verre et Rodney refusa. Il posa la bouteille, prit son verre et le vida d'une traite, grimaçant un peu à cause de l'alcool. Rodney ne bougeait pas, il se contentait d'observer John qui se servait un second verre. Alors qu'il allait le boire, Rodney parla.

Rodney : Ce n'est pas la solution.

John s'arrêta net.

John : Pardon ?

Rodney répéta un peu plus fort. John posa son verre brusquement et regarda Rodney, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

John : Ce n'est pas la solution ! Et alors, c'est quoi la solution ! Hein ? Vous qui êtes si intelligent, dites le moi !

Il avait crié ces derniers mots. Rodney ne se démonta pas et lui répondit calmement.

Rodney : Peut être que si vous en parliez, vous auriez moins mal.

John : Elisabeth est morte, point final. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Rodney : John, je suis votre ami et je vois que vous souffrez.

John : Ne me dîtes pas ce que je ressens !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le scientifique.

Rodney : Ecoutez John, je…

John l'interrompit d'une voix dangereusement calme.

John : Dehors.

Rodney : John…

John : J'ai dit dehors Rodney, je ne le répéterais pas une troisième fois.

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux, puis Rodney se leva.

Rodney : Très ben, puisque c'est ce que vous voulez. Soûlez vous bien.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. John le regarda partir. Rodney ouvrit la porte et avant de sortir de la chambre dit.

Rodney : Si…si vous changez d'avis…(il tourna la tête vers lui)…vous savez où me trouver.

John murmura un oui sans regarder Rodney. Ce dernier soupira.

Rodney : Bien…au revoir.

John sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux : il était partagé entre l'envie de tout confier à Rodney mais aussi l'envie de rester seul. La première l'emporta et il interpella Rodney. Le canadien se tourna.

Rodney : Oui ?

Les yeux de John devenaient humides et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

John : Je…je…

Rodney s'approcha de lui et John détourna le regard. Il posa la main sur son épaule.

Rodney : Je suis là John, je serais toujours là.

John sentit ses jambes le lâcher et il tomba dans les bras de son ami. Les larmes coulaient telles des rivières le long de ses joues. Rodney passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra doucement.

John : Je l'aimais Rodney ; je l'aimais…

Rodney le serra encore plus contre lui et le berça tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il porta une de ses mains à ses joues et sentit qu'elles étaient humides comme celles de John. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à pleurer.

Rodney ne se souvient pas combien de temps dura leur étreinte, la seule chose qui importait était la réunion de deux amis, deux hommes unis présents l'un pour l'autre. L'un pleurait pour une amie et l'autre pour un amour perdu.


End file.
